Rebuilding a Broken Kingdom
by n0156d
Summary: Fighting for survival has left a deep mark in wizarding history, with the climax being the Battle of Hogwarts. Neville disappears, Harry survives, and all must recover with the help of their friends.  Cool magic, romance, interesting twists. rate T fr now
1. King and Saviour

**rebuilding a broken kingdom**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 1 – the king and the saviour**

Colour lit up the night sky as spells continued to fly around with the enthusiasm of many fighting for their futures and their lives. To some, it was a vision of brutality and pleasure, of untamed thrills and desecrated righteousness. Of impending power, a future to be feared and anticipated. The destiny of wizardkind was to be determined on this night. If it was already pre-determined, by _the_ _Prophecy_, then he had won. Harry Potter was dead!

How could so many people rely on such an insignificant child? Dumbledore was a fool to entrust the wizarding world to one person, to sacrifice his hopes and dreams for the future on the shoulder of a single prophecy. Surely he should have done everything in his power to prevent the prophecy from playing out, rather than tossing the boy to his death, ensnared in a false sense of hope. Harry Potter was just a boy after all.

Lord Voldemort, reformer of the wizarding world, stepped out from the depths of the Forbidden Forest into a clearing just shy of what he knew to be Hagrid's hut. Or what was left of it at least. There were a couple bodies strewn in the wreckage, and Voldemort was delighted to see a girl who could be no older than 16 among them. The other body looked to be a Death Eater, one of his loyal following, but it didn't particularly faze him. After all, fate had already decided, hadn't it?

The sun was setting, a sliver of orange lighting up the sky in the horizon far beyond the castle. And the castle was a delightful sight to behold. So long, the stronghold of his greatest enemy, and now relinquished. It had been in his power this past year, but it still delighted him to see it submit to his will forcefully. Parts of the wall had collapsed, as well as a couple of towers, and there were lights streaming from the inside, only to die down and share the fate of its caster.

Fate. Voldemort didn't particularly believe in the art of divination, and would fight against what any prophecy or Seer foretold. But it was still nice to have fate on his side. Because, Harry Potter was finally dead.

Lord Voldemort took a couple more steps towards the castle, glee painted on his face. And they noticed. His loyal Death Eaters drew back to his side, grinning as they indulged in the ecstatic glow of their Master.

With a voice that everyone could here, Lord Voldemort spoke out. "Harry Potter is dead!"

Shock littered the battlefield as students and parents and Order members paused, allowing the remaining Death Eaters to slip away to the side of their Master. The doors that led into Hogwarts castle slammed shut, as one individual was alert enough to use the opportunity to segregate the children inside from the inhuman malice that is Voldemort.

Fear dawned on the warriors that remained outside. In all senses of the word, today, they were warriors. They were mainly Order members and a group of students from the Defense Association, the troupe that had defended the inhabitants of Hogwarts from all the cruelties of the year and had inspired hope for survival and a future to depend on.

Voldemort was 100 meters from the doors where the warriors had gathered, those that had not fallen at least. Nagini snaked his way across the grass, gliding with effortless ease as she wound her way to her Master and the Death Eaters that had fallen back behind him. There were about 30 left, and most of them were not in very good shape. The re-emergence of their Lord had saved them, given them hope for _their_ future and long-awaited glory.

A white hand stretched out into the air, beckoning for everyone and everything to cease, as Voldemort boomed out again with his magically-enhanced voice, like acid. "Your resistance was most spectacular and I applaud the effort through which you have come together to oppose me. However, I must ask for your surrender if you value the lives of all the children gathered here." He paused for a second, observing the group of warriors that were stationed as guards to the occupants of the castle. "I must impress on you the fact that Harry Potter is dead."

The Death Eaters hung back on their Master's orders as Voldemort stepped forward, slowly but surely. Only Nagini accompanied him, snaking forward 10 meters in front of her master, hissing her victory song.

The group of warriors remained frozen, but now their mouths were moving. Fear and apprehension was tossed out as the future of the wizarding world in Great Britain was decided in a matter of seconds. A sword was sheathed, the Sword of Gryffindor.

Scared eyes littered the windows of Hogwarts castle, watching the muddy school grounds prepare to transform into a killing zone once more. All was silent save for the scurrying of medi-wizards and –witches and the mournful wailing that would never end.

Neville Longbottom took five steps forward, his lips moving to issue commands to the eight men and three women that accompanied him. Kingsley Shacklebolt was there, face contorted in rage as he silenced all complaints. Neville would handle the Dark Lord, the remainder would see to the Death Eaters. "The sword must be trusted," were the words of the boy, King of the Hogwarts Defense Association.

The Sword of Gryffindor glinted in that last tinge of daylight as it stretched out pointing towards Its' enemy. Shacklebolt's hoarse voice rang out, "hang back, until the Death Eaters make their move." All but one pair of feet stopped, stilled by fear and a discipline to follow through on the orders that would give them the best chance of victory. Neville continued forward. He was now alone, and he was confident. The sword would not let him down and he would not let It down.

"We refuse your future, and we will continue to fight for our lives." The voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt rang out everywhere, with the aid of the sonorous charm, thundering with the calm power of strength. It was like a mountain was formed there, high as the sky and wide as the horizon. Neville smiled subtly at the power of the words of this man, and remained silent. Words were not his strong suit, he would lead his kingdom by action instead.

Voldemort's wand rose with the effort of his spindly white fingers as he chanted quietly. The wind caught the words and brought them to Neville's ear, a hissing whisper that could only be Parseltongue. Gryffindor was to meet Slytherin this night, the bravery of a young man to collide with the ambition of Death itself. Lord Voldemort's lips curled together, baring the white glint of thirsty teeth.

"Behold the outcome of your foolish decision. Behold, precious warriors, the power of the heir of Slytherin!" The sky above the Elder Wand of Lord Voldemort lit up in the green that had been long associated with death. Lights shimmered and waved as the darkening sky revealed its secret. Wings stretching 20 meters on each side unfurled, and the contour of a falcon revealed itself, the Snake of Death perched on its shoulders, gleaming in white light.

With a point of the Elder Wand, it rose high above the battleground, and swooped. "AVADAAAA KEDAVRAAAA!"

Screams could be heard in the castle, eyes being shielded as bodies collapsed in despair, whimpering at their impending death. But the warriors did not move. They did not flinch as Neville stabbed his sword forwards towards the forest directly to his east, and then slashed horizontally so it was pointing to the greenhouses directly to his west. With a piercing scream of defiance, Neville drove the sword vertically so it was pointing to the half-moon that had made its appearance directly above the castle.

And then they watched. They watched as the fiery, green falcon swooped down on orders from the Snake of Death that had been summoned by Lord Voldemort. They watched, eyes wide, as the warriors held their ground 10 meters behind Neville Longbottom, who's eyes were glaring at fiery death. The falcon screeched and spread to its full width as it collided with air, a glimmering white plane appearing at the tip of the Sword of Gryffindor, stretching out from the greenhouses to the edge of the Forbidden Forest, stretching upwards to where it dissolved in the light of the moon's glow.

The air shook violently, the plane of translucent, white light shattering as the falcon screeched once more, singing of its death. Green light exploded into orange, lighting the sky in balls of fire like a thousand suns. The fireballs splayed and crashed downwards randomly, exploding onto the castle and into the Forbidden Forest and the grounds in between, bowling over the ranks of Death Eaters and scattering the warriors, the protectors of Hogwarts. It was like a meteor shower, beautiful and deadly.

But Hogwarts held. The walls would not topple so easily. The warriors survived, getting to their feet and holding their position, grimacing at the fiery hell that tore through the Death Eaters. Robes were aflame, twisting in the night air like a flickering fire. And a howl of anger rang through the night. Voldemort had avoided the fiery meteors, but his spell had failed. They all stood in front of him, led by that boy whose hair was alight with a bright red fire, pain etched on his face but nevertheless still standing.

"Nagini!" The snake shot out at the words of her Master, darting towards that kingly boy who had been able to stop Slytherin himself. Her teeth were bared as she coiled herself, using the length of her form to propel herself at the boy. His hair was consumed by fire, but he still saw her, and with expert skill he rolled to the side and swung the Sword of Gryffindor downwards with all his might.

Nagini flew in two different directions. Her slick body swung forwards, knocking into Neville's knees and chest heavily, bringing him to the ground. Her head was thrown backwards, separated from the body that she had grown accustomed to, toppling to her Lord's feet. With a lifetime of regret, and a twinge of sadness, Nagini's eyes went out forever.

Neville recovered quickly, struggling to his feet as he caught the furious eyes of Lord Voldemort. _East, West, Moon._ With three quick strokes Neville set up his shield once more as a volley of curses flew from the wand of the Dark Lord. The fire on his head had disappeared as a cooling sensation passed over him, relieving him of that pain that he had almost forgotten about.

Death Eaters scrambled forward, those that hadn't burned to a crisp, and Shacklebolt led his force into action. All around Neville the sky lit up as the final battle commenced.

_East, West, Moon._ Neville scrambled to keep up with Voldemort, who was flinging hex after hex, most of them killing curses. There was nothing else to do but defend, he was just too fast. But he was tired, he was drained. That falcon spell must have taken a lot out of him. Neville grimaced as he retraced the motions to set up his shield, looking behind him to see Arthur Weasley hurling hexes with blinding speed at the Death Eaters that were approaching, hiding behind Neville's shield expertly.

Neville gave him a quick look, and Mr. Weasley understood as he sprinted westwards out of the safety of the shield, casting three colourful spells towards Lord Voldemort as he did so. The distractions proved to work well as Neville took the opportunity to break the shield and lunge forwards with his sword, feeling the satisfying resistance of contact as he sliced into Voldemort's right arm. Voldemort faltered and took a couple steps to his left, his right arm flaccid, but he recovered quickly.

Neville was barely able to block two hard strokes aimed at his neck as he faltered back this time. Lord Voldemort was wielding a black, magical sword in both hands, swinging at Neville ferociously; his eyes alight with the thrill of the battlefield. Bright white sparks lit up the night air around them as the swords clashed, straining against each other as their wielders danced under the moonlight under an array of red and green and white and yellow and blue.

Neville attacked the weakened right side of Voldemort. _Where was his wand? Why isn't he using it?_ They came closer to the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest as Voldemort continued faltering leftwards. But his strokes were still powerful, causing Neville's hands and arms to wring and ache, to plead for rest from this agonizing ordeal. Neville held on though, stumbling on a muddy patch as he slid to the ground. He rolled away from a black flurry, panting heavily, sending more sparks into the air where his sword had blocked.

Getting back on his feet, Neville saw Voldemort's face go white in shock at something behind him. He took the chance! Driving forwards, the Sword of Gryffindor thrust itself into the stomach of the Dark Lord, Neville's body driving against the surprisingly light structure that was his enemy. They both collapsed to the muddy ground as Voldemort gasped and wrapped one arm around Neville's neck tightly, the other outstretched so that long white fingers were pointing at something.

Neville directed his eyes to look, following those of Voldemort, and gasped as he saw Harry Potter, looking perfectly fine, as if nothing had happened. A wand was outstretched in his hands, the Elder Wand.

"You..." Voldemort's hiss was not pleasant at all as his body convulsed violently, arm still hooked around Neville's neck, drawing out his breathe. Neville was going purple as he focused on driving the sword upwards, tearing into the chest of the Dark lord. A terrified look cast over Voldemort as Harry's lips started to move.

"Avada Kedavra."

An anguished scream rang in Neville's ear for a long time as oxygen finally escaped him, providing him with overwhelming darkness instead.

And they watched. The eyes of children littering the windows of Hogwarts watched in terror and fascination, in joy and despair, as Harry Potter stepped out of the Forbidden Forest. He bent down and picked up a wand and pointed it towards the convulsing Dark Lord, while Neville Longbottom, their king, choked and sputtered, maintaining his grip on the Sword that was now deeply embedded. With a flash of green, two disappeared and one remained.

Harry Potter stood trembling at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, the bright moon gleaming off his spectacles. Lord Voldemort had finally been vanquished for good.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

[ A/N: Please tell me what you think. Reviews will be much appreciated. I was thinking of doing a one-shot but I have more ideas, so that's why I had Neville disappear in the end (don't worry he's still alive :3). If I continue with this it will be a post-war story mostly based on Neville and Harry, will not be epilogue compliant ideally (I hate the epilogue), and it will have some very interesting twists. I don't have much experience writing so I'd like some feedback pls, let me know if I should continue or not, thanks! Oh and this'll be based on canon heavily but AU with regards to certain aspects, like how I changed up the battle a bit and I think I may want Snape to survive, haven't decided on that yet, and I want to use cooler magic than JK used, etc. I don't like how JK killed off so many characters that I loved (Snape, Fred, Tonks, Lupin) so I might keep one or more of them alive for the sake of using these characters and maybe kill off someone I don't like so much. I have ideas, but I need your feedback plssss! Thanks.

Oh and I'm sorry about the changing perspectives. Tell me if it's annoying, and whatever else I need to fix up. Keep in mind I haven't edited this at all. ]


	2. Ghostling

**CHAPTER 2 - ghostling**

* * *

Neville woke up with a groan. His heart was still beating fast and his breathing was still shallow and slightly painful, so he knew that he had not been out for long. He was alive at least. Neville couldn't see anything but darkness, but he could hear the hoarse moaning and coughing of Lord Voldemort, and he could feel the blood gathering by his knees. The blood was thick and flowing, trickling past his legs and against a stone wall that marked one end of wherever he had ended up.

Neville reached instinctively for the sword that he had become so attached to, and felt it instantly enter his palms. With a bit of a sigh, he looked around the cavernous surroundings, listening for something other than the panting of a dying man (he hoped so at least) or the running of water. Yes, he could at least deduce he was near a body of water, the sea from what his nose told him was the small of salt.

Sliding up to his feet, he caught the glint of bright, white teeth, and from there Neville managed to make out the body of his enemy, still pulsing with desperate breathe, engorged in a pool of black red. He instinctively cocked his sword, pointing it in front of him as he took two steps closer. "Voldemort?"

There was no response from the figure, just the continuing panting.

"Answer, or I'll kill you now." His voice was shaky. Neville hadn't had the liberty to compose himself in hours, but now that he was out of the battlefield, he truly knew who he was facing. But the sword was still in his hands, and so he still had courage. "Voldemort!" The sword was now stationed at Voldemort's neck as Neville looked down, eyes still struggling to adjust to the darkness.

Still, there was no response. "_Lumos_." The room suddenly lit into view as Neville remembered the fact that he was a wizard and still had his wand with him. He was in what appeared to be a cave of the coast of the ocean, somewhere in northern England. The rock walls could tell him that much. Far in the distance he could see what was an opening, leading outside, but it was still dark out so he could not make out much more than maybe the wavey shimmering of the sea.

The body in front of him coughed and hacked, and Neville quickly drew his eyes back onto his enemy. "Answer! Voldemort. Tom Riddle?" Neville pressed the sword forwards, cutting slightly into the tissue of the neck. _I better kill him now while I have the chance._ He shuddered, feeling a cold breeze. Despite the previous battle, he was still not a killer. _It's the sword. Let the sword finish him, you're just a vessel for it to accomplish it's will. Yes, that's a much better way to look at it._

"Well, are you going to do it or not?" Neville jumped at the soft voice of a boy and immediately caught sight of an elegant silver shimmer in the distance. _About 10 meters._

"Who are you?"

"You called for me. I'm Tom, Tom Riddle." A small boy with jet black hair and sharp eyes stepped forward, lighting up the walls around him. He was a ghost, it appeared, and Neville relaxed slightly at this.

"Why am I here?"

"I don't know. Hey, is that me?"

Neville's eyes shot up towards the those of the young boy, and the kid smiled. He had something in his fingers, a flat rock it looked like. "That is Tom Riddle. Voldemort." Neville's voice was barely more than a squeak, but his eye contact remained steady. The panting from Voldemort, the adult one, was dying down, but he made no move.

The kid's eyes darkened as he looked down upon the bloody form. "What a pathetic way to die? Well, aren't you going to try to save him?"

"I'm going to let him die."

"He'll never die just like that you know. I can tell. He'll hang on to life until the instant it is forced out of him."

"Then I will kill him with this sword."

"Ahh, the Sword of Gryffindor! Amazing." Riddle's eyes glowed with appreciation as he saw the sword, fingers clasping together to suppress his pleasure. "Then it's not such a pathetic way to go after all." Then the kid smiled knowingly, looking at Neville with what looked a little like awe. "So you must be Harry Potter."

Neville didn't know how to take this apparition of what appeared to be Voldemort as a child. Surely he was an enemy. He ignored the ghost's false inference and instead asked his own pressing question. "Who are you? Why are you here?"

"I'm like a memory. Really, just an imprint of a memory, from this guy's past." He gestured to the fallen form of Voldemort. "When he was a child, he visited this site, and…" He paused, but a dark look went over his face as he frowned. "And he did something terrible, leaving me here as a memento. Then, years later he returned and he found me, and he did something to me to preserve me. In return, I accessed his memories to that point, as if I had lived them myself. It was horrible. I can't believe what I did back then. And from your presence, I can only think that it has been worse since then," he finished off glumly.

Neville was confused but remained silent, as silent as Voldemort now was. The situation didn't seem as dangerous anymore from the way the ghost talked, but he was still scared of something. He didn't know what exactly, but he had a suspicion that it would disappear once he got the courage to sever Voldemort's neck himself.

The child ghost continued talking. "It was like he dumped all his remorse on me or something, because after that moment we met he exclaimed that he felt free. And I felt a heavy burden on me, from everything I had done in my, and by extension his, past." He gestured once more to Voldemort. "Through this I learned about Dumbledore and the Death Eaters and what this version of me, free of remorse, would be free to do. It must have been horrible."

"But why am I here?" Neville spoke with a bit of new energy.

"I don't know, but I can find out. Here, let me access his memories and I can tell you everything that's in his mind." He stepped forward but stopped as Neville reacted tentatively. "Don't worry, once I'm done giving you your answers, Potter, I'll let you kill the son-of-a-bitch a thousand times. I've been looking forward to my freedom too, you know."

Neville relaxed and watched as the ghost stepped forward and placed a finger to Voldemort's bloody temple. He really was a sad sight now, Neville caught himself thinking. Like an old man, hanging on to his last breathe of life in desperation, struggling and undoubtedly suffering. _Then let him._

When the boy stepped back his face was hardened but betrayed how horrified he was. He was just a kid after all, physically. "It was a special human ward he set up. It would detect the killing curse, or a curse that would ultimately end his life, and would be set up to automatically apparate him to a safe location of his specification. In this case, it was here. You must have been in physical contact with him when somebody set the killing curse on him ,and that's why you are here. His body brought you here like a portkey would. Also, he could not fully avoid the killing curse but it was supposed to be enough to grant him another chance at life, without relying on a previously set up horcrux. The fact that he's barely hanging on to life as well as the blood leads me to believe it is your sword that finished him. And what a sword it is, if his memories of that battle are true."

The way he recounted this information was almost robotic, with a tinge of awe right at the end. It was obvious that he had wished he could have lived and experienced the memories as himself, and that his life as an 'imprint of a memory' had saddened him immensely.

"It was Harry Potter that sent the killing curse. I'm not him. I'm-"

"Yes you're Longbottom, I know that now. Harry doesn't look much like you now that I think about it. He came by here with Dumbledore about a year back, but I didn't confront them. I've always hated that fool Dumbledore."

A silence passed over them as Neville said nothing. The boy spoke first. "So what are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to kill him, and you're going to disappear. Right?"

"If all the other horcruxes have been destroyed as I- Wait! Harry Potter should be dead!"

"What?"

"According to the memories of Voldemort, he should be dead. He sacrificed himself to destroy the horcrux that was placed in him." The ghost looked scared now, almost apprehensive. "Longbottom, go on and kill me. _That_ me. If I disappear, all the horcruxes are gone and Tom Riddle is gone from your world forever. If I don't disappear, then there is a part of me, him, that lies in Harry. If Harry still lives, the horcrux has not been destroyed. Yes, when Voldemort 'killed' Harry… I don't understand it. I don't understand his memories." He was rambling now, eyes alight with fear as he stared at the corpse of Voldemort, the still-barely-alive corpse.

"Tom Riddle! This is important. You're saying that if you don't disappear, then it is possible that Harry houses a part of Voldemort? Like a horcrux?"

"Not only would it be possible, it would be the only possible explanation. You'll have to kill Harry Potter. But you can do it, you don't have that problem with the blood magic and the wands like he did."

Neville was shocked as he stared at the young ghost. Here he was, no older than 7 or 8, maybe even younger, and he was telling him that Harry might have to be killed. _This can't be how it has to be… I will kill Voldemort, I will tell Shacklebolt Riddle's suspicions, and that is all. They will deal with it, adults with countless years more experience. They will accept the responsibility and I will be done. Simple._

"Ok, leave it to me." Neville pulled back the sword, bracing it for a sharp swing downwards. "Are you ready? Any last words?"

The ghost suddenly looked calm as he glanced appreciatively at Neville. "Thank you. If I disappear here then I will leave with the thought that your Tom Riddle no longer terrorizes your world, and that is all I need to move on. However if I don't, I fear my suffering will continue and I fear that I may not be able to keep control of my situation. I cannot be used as a vessel for his soul, but if Voldemort, your Voldemort, enters me in any way, then I may not be able to resist. Not forever. I will need you to kill Harry Potter at the first instant, for the sake of your world. Please."

Neville began to bring the sword down, but was interrupted.

"Oh and one more thing, I'm sorry."

"Your apology is worth nothing." The sword came down swiftly on Voldemort's neck, severing the head with little resistance.

"And the heart," the ghost whispered weakly, hands covering his face but eyes still managing to peak through. There were no tears but Neville imagined that if he could cry he would. Such a young kid unable to cry, he really was a sad case. _Avenge him by finishing his creator._

A hard swing against Voldemort's chest caused ribs to explode and blood to geyser out violently, and Neville knew he had driven the sword through the heart as he could feel the sword relax in his hands. Light disappeared from Voldemort's eyes one last time as he lay splayed on the hard rock of the cavern. He looked pitiful in death,terrified and almost human, as if the monstrosities he had committed were nothing compared to what he was to face in death

But Neville was just as terrified, for one small ghost remained.

* * *

Harry shook as the lights suddenly began to die down. The field that lay in front of him, littered with blood and bone, was receding into darkness as the familiar sound of apparition consumed him. They were disappearing, retreating at the first sign of their Master's defeat. The Death Eaters were retreating! Harry found himself on his knees as a light hand settled on his shoulder, giving him a light squeeze as it looked into his face.

"Harry, its over. You did it." Her voice was weak and hoarse, but a smile lit up her face nevertheless. Her short blonde hair was singed and spread haphazardly across her face. "Really Harry, you did it!"

"Where's Neville? Where's Voldemort for fuck's sake?" Harry knew his voice sounded ugly, and his face even worse as he grimaced with every movement, forcing himself to his feet. He pushed Tonks backwards as his eyes widened and focused, looking everywhere for signs of his friend and his enemy. "Where did they go?" Screamed Harry.

By now, Kingsley Shacklebolt had made his way over to Harry, supported by Arthur Weasley on one side. "The Death Eaters are retreating, there is no doubt that Voldemort has been defeated. Harry, you must tell us everything that happened here. Tell us, where is Neville?"

His cool voice managed to temper Harry instantly, who stumbled into Tonks' arms. "Neville," he said quietly. "I think I killed Neville too! Look, I was using the Elder wand," he exclaimed, dropping it instantly as if it was a dark object. "What if my curse was too powerful and killed Neville?"

"What curse did you use?" Asked Arthur.

"The killing curse," squeaked Harry. "But I aimed it at Voldemort, he was choking Neville, and the sword was in him. Neville was killing Voldemort, we both did, but where's Neville?"

"Rambling isn't helping, Harry," spoke Kingsley softly.

"When I hit Voldemort with the killing curse, they both disappeared. Like an apparition, but I know it hit him, I just know it!"

Tonks passed Harry off to a stronger Charlie Weasley, who had come bolting from the castle, as she stumbled to the ground and relaxed, her legs barely able to keep her up. "Thanks," she muttered with a frown.

"Everyone is to come inside instantly," Charlie spoke. "Mcgonogall and a couple others have gone after Snape in the Shrieking Shack, and the Malfoys are under the watch of about 50 people, so all enemies remaining are under control." Harry looked over and saw a stream of what appeared to be healers and medical staff from St. Mungo's streaming out of the castle, approaching every fallen wizard in the hopes of saving a life or two.

"Uhh, Snape, he helped me. At the last moment he went against the Death Eaters and helped me out," Harry stumbled with his words as he felt his mind thinking ruthlessly.

"Yes we have a sneaking suspicion, Luna actually. She told us that Neville thought that Snape waa worth saving if possible and to find him in the Shriekin Shack as soon as the battle concluded.

"Does anyone know where Neville is?" Arthur Weasley spoke out.

"What, he's gone?" Charlie sounded shocked as he looked around the group. "We couldn't see much from the castle, we all saw Harry come out, we saw the green light," he winked slightly towards Harry, who only grimaced. "But its as if Neville disappeared, I was hoping he just got lost in the trees or something."

"No, he disappeared. Harry go into the castle with everyone else. One of you stay here. Charlie. The rest of you go and we'll return once we comb this area for hints to where Neville went to." Kingsley's authoritative voice rang out among the group and everyone listened as they made their way back to the castle.

Harry trudged along, wishing he could just disappear. But he knew he had to face it all. God he wished everyone was alright. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Lupin, everyone. But he knew it wouldn't work out that way, that's just how war was. His big concern, though, was Neville. If he had killed him he would never forgive himself. Sure the wizarding world would forgive him, maybe even his friends, like Ginny, but that would all be a lie. _Why did it have to end like this?_

A loud cheer rang through the castle as Harry stepped into the Great Hall. He looked to his left and saw tears streaming down Tonks' face as she cracked a wide smile, while Arthur Weasley quickly hurried off towards his family, which Harry noticed had not joined into the celebrations. Ginny, in particular, looked ragged as she snuggled against her mother, both with red circles around their crusted eyes, which were threatening to tear up for what Harry knew was not the first time that night.

Tonks scampered off towards her mother, engulfing her in a tight hug as the tears continued to rain. But Harry just stood there. He had nowhere to go, no family to embrace or comfort and no more friends to save. It was over, his role was finished. And he had failed miserable. Neville was gone; Neville, who had taken all the students of Hogwarts onto his back and forced them through the ordeal that he had not been around for. Who had been jestingly proclaimed King of the DA, which he shyed away from but eventually grew into. And now he was dead, all thanks to him.

_Where was Hermione? And Ron?_ And then it hit him. Why Tonks had been so emotional, had cried so easily. "Lupin?" Harry looked over the Great Hall rapidly, looking for any sign of who he thought of as his most trusted adult. When he caught Tonks's eyes and mouthed the word 'Lupin', he knew. He was gone. Harry felt sick. He sat at a table, and leaned into his arms as he felt hot tears gushing out. _And this was just the start, wasn't it?_

Two hours, and a thousand hugs and words of solace later, the doors to the Great Hall swung open and in stepped a sheepish Charlie Weasley, a powerful-looking and beaming Kingsley Shacklebolt, and a haggard and dejected Neville Longbottom.

Kingsley exclaimed: "Voldemort has been vanquished! It has been confirmed, he is gone forever!" Charlie flashed a wide smile and even Neville's eyes lit up in joy as a loud roar echoed throughout the Great Hall, and the fire of celebration lit up wizarding England!

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

[A/N: I guess I decided to continue with my idea, so here it is. See, I saved Tonks, more on that later. As for Snape, I'm still not sure what to do with him. Will he live or be found dead? Or something in between, honestly I don't know yet. Suggestions are always helpful. Fred is dead, hence the Weasley mourning. But Neville is alive! Yay lol. Anyways tell me what you think if you read it. Keep in mind I havent edited it or anything, and so far it is all rather rushed so it might be a bit sloppy. If this ends up as a longer story then I will most likely return and edit these first 2 chapters. We'll see. Anyways, reviews plssss! ]


	3. Morning After

**CHAPTER3 – morning after

* * *

**

Bright light flitted in between the curtains of Neville's four-poster bed. He groaned as he turned his face into his pillow to block out the light and what was becoming a rather belligerent headache. He didn't want to think about anything for a while. Thinking hurt, literally. He remembered the firewhiskey and Dean's collection of muggle alcohol from last night and groaned again.

"Neville, are you up?" Harry's voice rang out against the calm quiet of the Gryffindor dorm room, and Neville shuddered.

"Yes," Neville grumbled, as he pulled back the curtains in the direction of Harry's voice using his foot. "What time is it?"

"It's past 2. You've missed lunch, to the displeasure of about everyone in the world. You're just lucky I was around to sate them." Harry was grinning as his head peaked into the curtains, and then instantly pulled back out. "Merlin Neville! You smell like shit."

"Do you have..."

"Here," Harry interrupted, handing Neville a clear potion in a small glass as he pulled back all of Neville's curtains. "Seriously get up, even Ron got up at least two hours ago."

Neville drained the potion without thinking, and instantly regretted it. "Fuck you, Harry," he said with a grimace as Harry erupted in laughter, falling back on his bed and spreading out.

"Hey don't blame me, mate." Harry continued working on suppressing his laughter as he talked. "You know what they say about more alcohol being the best cure for a hangover. Well, at least that's what Seamus said. And he did it to everyone, including me, so you can't expect me to be going easy on you, my liege." Harry grinned at Neville as he caught his breathe.

Neville sighed and slowly stood up off his bed. "Please, no more vodka. Ever." He shook his head violently to get rid of his headache, unsuccessfully, as he pulled off his shirt. "You're right, everything about me smells horrid. Oh and by the way, I'm not joking about the sobering potion. Give it to me or I might start drunkenly swinging my sword around," Neville deadpanned.

"Here." Harry handed him the correct potion and Neville quickly consumed it. "I took two of those and still feel like shit. Doesn't work half as good as the stuff Fred and George developed."

Both boys looked a little downcast at the mention of Fred. "I liked him, you know," Neville began. "Even though they would try to test their products on me, and I was an easy target for their fun, they didn't exclude me at least. Which is better than most people."

"Yeah they were good guys. You know George lost an ear? He looks kinda bizarre now, to be honest. Must be painful"

"Makes me realize how lucky I got. I mean, I barely sustained an injury last night, nothing that couldn't be cleared up in two minutes by a good mediwitch."

Harry suddenly laughed. "Yeah, and what about me? I fuckin' died last night. Voldemort performed the killing curse right in front of me, with Death Eaters watching, and somehow I'm still here."

"What in Merlin's name was that all about? Voldemort told us you were dead, and he was convinced, I know. He was so happy it sickened me." Neville quickly changed into muggle jeans and a simple green t-shirt as he talked.

"I don't know. I had to die, you know. I was one of his horcruxes, so to kill him I had to die. I guess the prophecy kept me alive, somehow. We live in a world of magic after all."

Neville looked puzzled as he slid his socks on. "That's not magic, that's like divine intervention. Coming back to life is something that isn't even dreamed of in our world, except by bloodthirsty dark lords."

"It's told to happen in muggle history. I mean, in their religions, which is total hogwash, but maybe wizards can do it. Honestly Neville, sometimes I think that there's more magic in the muggle world than in ours." Harry closed his eyes as he lay back on his bed, waiting for Neville.

"Why do you say that?"

"The moon."

"Pardon?"

"Can wizards make it to the moon?"

"You mean you believe the stories that muggles walked on the moon?"

"Well yes. They have the technology to do so at least. They've been to space hundreds of times. They have a huge laboratory or something up there. And I haven't even talked to you about the internet."

"I know what the internet is."

"Pretty amazing isn't it?"

"I guess. I don't really get it. Are you still drunk?"

Harry sighed as he got up to stretch his legs. "It's amazing stuff actually. Makes you wonder if Voldemort could actually take on so many muggles if the wizarding world decided to forgo the Statute of Secrecy."

Neville shrugged. "Why are we even talking about muggles? I'm famished, come on lets go downstairs."

Harry laughed as he fell back down onto his bed. "Hey mate, don't underestimate the muggles or you might find yourself becoming the next dark lord."

Neville grimaced at the potential irony as he walked towards the door. "Well, are you coming?"

"No, I already ate. And I suggest you stay away from downstairs as well, it's a media swarm. _Daily Prophet_ and _Witch Weekly_ and _Wizarding Today_ and Merlin knows what else. I almost died again when I went to breakfast, and lunch I just had in the common room."

"Oh." Neville made his way back to the bed.

"Woobles! Minky! Dinky! Winky! Ah, that did it." A small, female house-elf appeared in front of Harry, glowing with joy, as she bent down in a deep down and smiled widely.

"Yes, Harry Potter sir, what can Winky do for you for a second time today?" She barely held in her excitement with the practiced discipline of serving her Master first and foremost.

"Yes, Winky. Can you get some lunch for Neville here? And something to drink? Butterbeer? No, not butterbeer." He looked towards Neville.

"Eh, some water and some pumpkin juice will be good, thanks."

"Yes sirs! Winky is so happy to serve you, master hero and master king!" And with that she disappeared in a flash.

Neville grimaced at the nicknames, burying his head in his face. Harry, on the other hand, could only laugh.

"You'll have to tell me about that one. From what I've heard so far, there are some pretty amazing stories about the DA this past year."

"Yes, I'll tell you, once I get something to eat. It wasn't a big deal though, nothing compared to what you three did."

"Nonsense, Neville. From what I've heard, you guys almost died, multiple times. And you drove Snape and the Carrows crazy. Never mind the Sword of Gryffindor and how you guys fought last night. If I had known that, we all should have just stormed Voldemort's evil lair with the Order like how usual dark lords are killed," Harry laughed. Neville joined him in laughter, leaning back on his own bed and just relaxing in the atmosphere. Getting drunk with Harry, Ron, Seamus and Dean last night had definitely loosened everything up, and he was glad he could forget the happenings of the last few days for now.

Winky appeared and dropped off his food, with a few gracious words of honor and messages from the house elves "slaving away in the kitchen for the sake of our most noble, most brave, most handsome, most strong, most kind, most amazing Masters." Though most of Winky's words were directed at Harry, Neville got a few glances as well and found himself feeling pretty good after that, despite his usual aversion to praise of that matter.

"So what happened to Snape?" Neville spoke up first as he began to attack his food.

"He's alive, but he's in a bad state. Barely alive, I should say. Physically paralyzed, so he might not be able to walk, depending on how bad it is. Even certain states of paralysis cannot be cured by magic, though most spine injuries are usually dealt with successfully, according to Madam Pomfrey. Also, mentally he's not really there. They believe the Cruciatus curse is to blame, though there's no way he could have been exposed to it for that long so there's something weird going on there."

"So pretty much he's a vegetable, kinda like my parents," Neville said quietly. He felt a twinge of despair for the sake of Professor Snape, something he would have thought unimaginable years ago.

Harry stayed quiet, not knowing how to respond.

"I'm glad he was on our side, despite everything and how I hated him."

"Yea, me too," replied Harry. "I can't forgive him for what he's done to Dumbledore, even if they planned it or whatever. But I want to see him get better, then never see him again."

Neville nodded and went on to his tomato soup, having finished his sandwich.

"Anyways, Neville, I wanted to ask you about something?"

"Yeah?" Neville nodded again, not looking up.

"...About Ginny." Harry watched Neville curiously as he dropped his spoon into his soup and quickly fished it out, stumbling a little on his next words.

"What about h-her, Harry?" Neville's face had already been red from eating the hot soup so fast, as he knew tended to happen to him, but he also knew that if he hadn't been red before, he would be now.

Harry held out a piece of paper with scraggly handwriting that was barely readable. Neville took it and read, face flushing violently: 'NevilleGinnysex?' Then Harry talked, a little slower than before: "Well, I can't remember much from last night but I know this is my handwriting, so I must have written it last night. Most likely to remind myself to ask you about it today..." he trailed off, eyeing Neville carefully.

"Honestly, I don't remember anything from last night either. Well, since Dean arrived with all his muggle alcohol... Did I mention something last night?" Neville went back to his soup to try to maintain an inkling of calm. _Honestly, facing Voldemort again would be nice about now. Well, maybe not, but its close._

"You must have," Harry said tartly.

Neville sighed. _When in doubt, stick to the truth, right?_ "Yes, once."

"Yes what? You slept with her?" Harry couldn't tell if he was angry or not. His voice definitely did not sound angry, but he definitely felt a little hurt.

Neville looked up right at Harry. "Sorry, mate. It was the night before a pretty dangerous mission. We both thought we were going to die anyway. It was my fault, Harry, and I'm sorry. Not sorry that we survived, of course not, but that's the situation that was handed to us. She asked me about my regrets, I told her that as cliché as it sounds I didn't look forward to dying a virgin, she said 'me too', and so I t-took her to the R-Room of Requirements. For some reason there was butterbeer there, and so we indulged, and it just happened."

Harry remained silent, but had pulled his eyes away from Neville's and was inspecting his shoes very carefully.

"I'm sorry Harry, but it didn't mean anything. I mean we're good friends, but she loves _you_ Harry." Neville found himself feeling calm as he explained himself. It wasn't his fault that Harry disappeared for the year and left her alone to fear for his life. "You left her, Harry, and she was angry at you. She was irate, because she loved you and wanted to be by your side, even if it was her death."

"I was not going to bring her with me when it was so likely that we wouldn't survive!" Harry yelled, but quickly sat back down on his bed.

"I know, and you did the right thing. I wouldn't put her in that position either if I could."

"I was already sick with myself for bringing Ron and Hermione with me. I wouldn't forgive myself if something had happened to them, and to bring her along would have been too much."

"Yes, you're right," Neville said quietly, not knowing if he actually believed that.

"What would you have done?"

"Huh? Me?" Neville said, surprised.

"Yes, if you were in my situation, what would you have done," Harry repeated, a bit forcefully.

"I don't know. I'm not you, Harry, I probably would have died the first day out there by myself, probably would have slipped on something and fallen in front of a muggle car or something..." Neville trailed off quietly.

"I don't care what stupid way you would have killed yourself! I'm asking, if Ginny asked to go with you, would you have let her?"

"Uhh," Neville hesitated for a second, unsure if he should tell the truth or not. "Well, it's different Harry. I _need_ Ginny if I want any chance. You have no idea how much she did for the DA this past year. Without her..."

Harry remained quiet, contemplating Neville's words and waiting for him to continue.

"Without her I would have died this year, I know that. And the reverse is true, too. I need her Harry, if I'm going to try something like you did, just like you needed Ron and Hermione. So to answer your question, yes, I would have taken her." Neville sighed, looking down at his cold soup to avoid Harry's furious eyes.

"Yea, but what if you loved her?"

"Huh?" Neville felt his face reddening again and quickly feigned a yawn, making time for himself. "How would I know? I'd probably want her to be where it's safe, but I don't know. Not that Hogwarts was really all that safe, actually, but if I loved her... I have no idea, Harry. Can you please stop asking me these questions?"

Harry sighed, turning away from Neville to look out the window. "You see, it's a hopeless situation. I had to leave her here."

"I don't envy you Harry. But you did it. She's yours now, Harry, she still loves you."

"Neville, you slept with her."

"That was meaningless."

"Still, I don't like it." Harry muttered.

"Of course you don't, another guy shagged your girl when you were off doing Merlin-knows-what and risking your life. But you have to understand, it wasn't easy for us here either. _A lot_ of people broke down; we were all still kids after all. We were having to watch our classmates suffer, writhing in pain, when it was _our_ mission that caused it, _our_ instructions that they were following. We can wish all we want to suffer for them, but it's not enough. Harry, we were the leaders. Me and Ginny and Luna. There was no hope in that castle when the Death Eaters took control. We had to suffer, and watch other members of the DA suffer, to bring that hope back, so we could get by. It wasn't about resisting or putting up a fight at first. It was about raising morale, so we could get by, and it wore us down Harry. So don't blame me, and definitely don't blame Ginny, for what happened that night. We were desperate for something other than the feeling of perpetual pain, and we were looking death in the face. We were just getting by, it was meaningless."

Neville concluded quietly, hearing his voice start to crack. Not everything he said was the truth, not for him at least. For him, it wasn't meaningless. It was what brought him to life, what revived him. It gave him the power to truly lead, to absorb the pain of his mates and expel it as hope and renewed energy. Neville knew that that one night with Ginny gave him all the meaning in the world.

"Don't worry about it," muttered Harry, barely audible to Neville's ears. He then got up and walked out of the room, leaving Neville alone to pick at his cold lunch.

* * *

At 5 o'clock, Neville finally forced himself to leave the confines of the 7th year boys dormitories. He wanted to see some familiar faces, to make sure for himself that they were all alright. He knew the DA had suffered casualties during the battle last night, and it broke his heart. But he had told them, right at the beginning, that there would be fatalities among their ranks. He had always thought it would be him, but still, everyone who had joined the Defense Association that past year had known the risks, and he was proud of every one of them.

Dennis Creevey was dead. Colin Creevey was unaccounted for and most likely dead. Padma Patil was in bad shape but alive. Lavender Brown was horribly disfigured, but alive. Michael Corner was suffering from spell damage, as were a handful of 4th year hufflepuffs. Megan whats-her-name was dead too, wasn't she? And there were more, these were just the ones he knew about before the final wave of Death Eaters had arrived. Oh yeah, and everyone was suffering from psychological damage.

Neville turned the corner outside the painting of the Fat Lady. He had managed to avoid the few people in the Gryffindor Common Room, but the paintings lining the halls would do no such thing. Neville ignored the multitudes of praise and the few words of scorn as he made his way towards Madam Pomfrey. He passes the library and looked in, hoping to maybe spot Luna, but it was mainly empty. A young couple was gathered at a desk, weepily looking through what was probably a picture album of some sort. Neville gave them a weak smile and hurried out.

Neville missed the comfort of Ginny's musical laugh and Luna's awkward honesty. Although there were a couple times he had wanted to throttle Luna due to embarrassment, he really grew to depend on her, and when she had disappeared he had almost broke. Ginny brought him back, and Neville had a suspicion that he had done the same for her. Ginny was the one who led the way for him, who made him see that even if there was no hope, even if despair was so thick in the air that it blinded him, they still had each other. They still had Luna and the DA and their families to fight for.

Ginny was like the sun, opening his eyes to the things he could do and needed to do. And her supple body, her small formed breasts, her firm, toned legs, her smooth arched back, her lashing tongue, her lightning brown eyes, and last of all, her fiery red hair, smoothed by sweat, streaming across her flushed and pleading face. Well, they were his raw energy, the electricity and heat that made him melt and soar, and that urged him to reach into the Sorting Hat on that fateful day and struggle.

Neville felt his face heating up as he thought of that night. Well, it did the trick. He didn't care if Harry was angry at him; Neville wasn't going to die a virgin anytime soon. He smiled at Professor Flitwick as he passed him in the hall, who was busy with a pile of papers taller than himself.

Finally he reached the medical ward and walked in quietly. It was crowded to the brim. Looking over the crowd, it was mostly students who had gotten hurt in the conflict and their families. Neville saw a couple people he recognized, but didn't slow himself down as he looked for the bed of Professor Snape. Saying a few hello's along the way, sluggishly shaking a few hands and hugging a few warm bodies, he finally found him at the end of the ward.

"Neville!" Hermione embraced him fiercely as Neville stumbled to hug her back, holding on tightly with relief at seeing his friend in safe circumstances after so long.

"Hi, Hermione."

She smiled at him as she took his hand and led him towards Snape's bed. "You've come to see Snape? That's great, because he's actually said your name couple times."

Neville frowned at seeing the frail man. "This is horrible Hermione. Have you been in here taking care of him the whole time?"

"Well, almost. Mcgonogall and other members of the Order come in here in turns. He doesn't really do much, so it's more boring than anything, but it is really sad." Hermione frowned as she shifted towards Neville, grabbing his hand again and squeezing it. "Anyways Neville, I have to say, you were spectacular last night."

Neville blushed as he directed his eyes away from Snape, saddened by how much his state reminded him of his parents. "Thanks." He didn't know what else to say, as he wasn't used to this. "Ron told me that you saved a lot of lives last night with your healing, and that you saved them tons of times while you were away, so you're more amazing Hermione."

It was her turn to blush as she released Neville's hand and moved a particularly annoying strand of her bushy hair away from her face. "Thanks. But I didn't take on Voldemort like you." She continued on before Neville could object. "Anyways, I wanted to see you because I wanted you to talk to Snape. Also, about a million people were looking for you." Hermione laughed as she looked back towards the bed.

Neville laughed half-heartedly as he stepped towards the bed. "Hi Professor," he began quietly. "It's me, Neville. Remember, you're favourite student?"

Hermione smiled as she put a hand on Neville's shoulder, urging him to continue.

Neville was used to making small talk with someone in his state, so he continued without any hesitation. "I just want to tell you that Hogwarts is safe, and you saved a lot of lives." Neville paused. "We're all really proud of you. I'm sorry, for thinking those horrible things about you. You're a real hero. Without you, us students wouldn't have been able to get through the year. It was your efforts that minimized our suffering and allowed us to train behind the Carrows' backs. Thank you." Then Neville took Snape's hand and carefully kissed it, and brought it back to his side.

Snape's eyes were open, dark eyes flickering from object to object in the distance. He found Neville's eyes and held on, not with the usual glare of authority and malice, but with the curious and fearful eyes of a child who had discovered a scary but tempting truth. "N-n...neville," he whispered.

"See, he says your name sometimes. Yours and Harry's," Hermione explained, tightening her grip on Neville's shoulders as she leaned forward.

Neville gulped as he leaned a little closer to Snape, maintaining firm eyes contact. "Yes, Professor?"

"N-n-n-neville...the horcrux..." Neville's face paled, as did Hermione's.

"What? What about the horcrux? What horcrux?" There was a tone of urgency in Neville's voice as he felt Hermione shuddering behind him, her nails digging into is shoulder.

"Neville... the horcrux..." Snape's eyelids began to close as Neville grabbed his hand, trying to urge him to talk. Once eye contact was broken, it was over. Snape re-opened his eyes and began to look around fervently, like before, perfectly calm.

Neville stepped back, bumping into Hermione, and they both sat down on chairs near the bed. "What was that all about?" hissed Hermione in a quiet whisper. "Horcrux? Neville, do you know—"

"Yes I know what a horcrux is, Hermione." Neville sighed as he looked at her. "And I don't know what he means, should we tell someone?"

"I don't know, it seems like pretty useless information to us now, since Voldemort is dead." Hermione paused to think as Neville looked at her blankly. "Hmm, maybe..."

"Yeah?"

"Well, it was Nagini that attacked him last right? Maybe he discovered that Nagini was a horcrux and that was his last thought or something? It makes sense actually."

Neville nodded. It definitely made some sense, and knowing Hermione, she was probably right. But still, there was that small doubt lingering in his mind somewhere, and Neville thought of little Tom Riddle, and Harry, and couldn't help but cringe.

"What is it Neville?"

"Nothing, I believe your idea. I was just imagining Snape at the mercy of Nagini."

Hermione made a comforting little sound and hugged Neville again. "Come on, let's go to dinner."

Neville nodded and tried to put on his best smile as they walked out of the medical wing towards the Great Hall. His eyes were bright and cheery as he talked with Hermione, but his thoughts were markedly different.

The words of little Tom Riddle lingered on.

**End of CHAPTER 3**

[A/N: Yay another chapter. Hope you enjoy! Still not much of a story, I know, but hopefully it will sort itself. Thx for the reviews so far (2), and I'm looking forward to more so I know how I'm doing, what I need to work on, and any particular things you want to see, etc. Thanks and enjoy]


	4. Sunset

**[A/N: I have been neglecting the disclaimer so here it is, I don't own what JKR does, etc ... also I have turned on anonymous reviews, just figured out that it was off xD Thanks and enjoy]**

**CHAPTER4- sunset**

* * *

Neville and Hermione were seated near the end of a table on the far side of the Great Hall, talking quietly as they tried their best to eat something. The Great Hall was about half full at the moment, made up of mostly younger kids, a few older ones who had fought in the battle, and an assortment of families that had loved ones in the medical ward here and did not want to leave just yet.

"Honestly, Hermione, I don't like it at all," Neville half-whispered. "It's like, for some reason, I can't seem to care as much anymore. Before if I'd have seen the Weasleys grieving like that, I would have been stunned and feeling horrible. But last night, when I found out about Fred and saw all their faces, I chalked it up to the war and pretty much shrugged it off, just another casualty. And I feel horrible, I don't like what I'm becoming."

"Neville, I'm sorry to say this, but a lot of people are like this now. Its what the war does, and from what I know about muggle wars and their effects, our generation might never recover. Everyone reacts differently to cope with the trauma and the losses, and I'll tell you I know what you mean. Fred's death hit me horribly, but others feel like just a statistic to me. It's insensitive of me, yes, but that's how some people, like us, deal with it. If we don't care as much, it lessens the pain and we can get by."

"I still don't like it," mumbled Neville.

"And you shouldn't. I'm proud of you Neville, you know. You at least can talk about it, and acknowledge how things may have changed you. Most people just ignore it, and it haunts them. It's only been a day and I'm already worried about Harry."

"Oh? He seemed fine today, when I was talking to him at least." Neville scrunched up his face as he tried to remember, but even that morning was a little hazy, due to the effects of the hangover potion.

"Yes well he hasn't done anything except get trashed yet," Hermione smirked, "but last night, when he came in from the grounds, he looked horrible. He didn't want to talk to anyone and he seemed deep in thought. And you can only imagine what kind of thoughts would be flying in his head after killing… Voldemort. Its important for him to open up, as it is with all of us, so that's why I'm glad you're talking about it."

"You know, before all this, I never would have gotten drunk like I did last night, with the rest of them. I hate to think about the reasons why I let myself go, because it just makes me seem like some old man. But I guess in some ways I'm older. I mean," Neville paused, looking at Hermione a little more fiercely. "I actually killed people Hermione. I looked at them and I knew they were people, and I killed them without a second thought."

Hermione looked at him with sympathy, placing her hand on his arm. "I'm sorry, Neville." There was nothing else to say, she new. Or more like she didn't know quite what to say. Hermione had managed to get through the battle without having to directly kill anyone, and she was relieved at this fact, more than she thought she'd be.

"I just feel, dirty. I mean I killed people, and then I saw Dennis Creevey's body last night and all I could think was 'oh, at least he'll be joining his brother'. I didn't have a second thought, just went back to battle, and I feel just as bad as them in a way." Neville's voice has gotten softer so Hermione had to strain and lean in to make it out.

She grabbed his arm a little more firmly and spoke quietly to his ear. "Neville, you are nothing like them. You've done amazing things and you're not even 18 yet. You were as big a hero as anyone last night, and it shows that you've changed, but you've changed for the better. You're growing up, Neville, and into a quality person at that. The war has rushed you, but you'll find your answers soon and you'll feel better about everything, with time. Just give it time, Neville."

"Thanks," he mumbled. "I know I'm being a bother…"

"Talk to me anytime," Hermione cut in. "Really, about anything, but if you feel you need to talk about something, do it. And I'm here for that, so no excuses because you have someone here."

Neville gave her a weak smile. "Err, you too. I mean, if you need someone…well I know I'm not smart and probably won't help, but I'll listen and I'll try. Thanks Hermione," he finished off quietly.

Hermione simply smiled and said, "thanks, I'll remember that."

They sat in silence for a couple minutes, catching up on their dinner that they had let sit for so long. As a couple students were beginning to leave, Mcgonogal stood up to say something and the Great Hall swept with silence.

"Good evening students, staff and visitors. I just have a couple announcements I'd like to make while some of you are gathered here. First of all, I'd like to mention that the Ministry of Magic will be receiving the services of Kingsley Shacklebolt, former head of the aurors, as the new Minister of Magic."

A light applause went out over the crowd, and as it died down, Mcgonogal continued. "Second, I would like to announce that the Ministry has decided that some very important awards will be handed out next week, to a select few individuals whose efforts to the war have been vital to its' success. This will be held at a location to be determined later, and will coincide with the inauguration ceremony of the new Minister."

Another applause rang out across the crowd, this one considerably louder, and quite a few glances went in the direction of where Hermione and Neville were seated. Others were looking around for Harry, but he wasn't present, despite the lack of any media present. "And the third thing I have to announce is that classes will not be continuing and the school will be closed for the summer, for repairs and other reasons. Those students who have circumstances that does not allow them to return home can talk to me. Also, students will be contacted over the summer as to how they will be making up for the incomplete education they received and for OWL and NEWT examinations. This will be discussed amongst the Ministry, the staff and the Governors and a timetable for the reopening of Hogwarts will be released as soon as possible. Thank you."

Mcgonogall went back to her seat and sat down, her lips pursed in a grimace that showed her determination and commitment to the school. Hermione, for once, wasn't paying attention as she seemed worried about something.

"Hermione, whats up?"

"Oh! I just forgot all about school. I guess I have to take one more year, don't I?"

"You probably don't. Even skipping a year, you're probably smarter than everyone here. And besides, it can't be any worse than last year. I might have to come back myself as I honestly don't remember most of what was taught."

Hermione blushed. "I do miss Hogwarts though. No more Voldemort means we might have a normal year for once."

Neville grinned. "Well that depends if Harry is going to be there or not."

Hermione laughed and Neville joined her as a pair of arms slipped around his neck and a lithe body pressed against his back, causing him to freeze.

"Whats so funny?" Asked Ginny cheerfully, a wide smile on her face.

"Err, hi Ginny," Neville mumbled, feeling his face go hot as he couldn't help but think about how close Ginny was getting to him, and voluntarily at that.

"Oh nothing really," smiled Hermione. "We were just talking about Hogwarts and finishing our education. I mean most of us didn't learn anything last year right?"

"Oh." Ginny gave Neville a little squeeze from behind and then went down to sit beside him, on the other side of Hermione. Neville visibly relaxed. "Does that mean we're in the same year next year?" She grinned teasingly at Hermione.

Hermione raised her eyebrows as she looked over at Ginny. "We might be. I honestly don't know if I want to do another year and if I can find a job this summer I might not, but at the same time I miss Hogwarts and the teachers and everything so another year won't be bad. Anyways, whats gotten you in such a good mood Ginny?"

Nevill ducked his head and continued to eat as the two girls continued to chatter. Whatever had gotten Ginny in such a good mood probably had to do with Harry, and Neville just didn't feel like hearing about that right now. He knew it was foolish and insensitive of him, but he deserved that much at least, didn't he? To not have to hear Ginny gush about Harry now that things were back to normal. Over the course of the year Ginny had barely mentioned him, but Neville could tell that she still thought of him. She _was_ angry with Harry, and Neville was proud of her ability to work through her potential heartbreak and constant fear and contribute so much to the DA, to be such a valiant leader, but now things were back to normal which meant back to obscurity for Neville.

"Nev? Nev Nev Nev Nev Nev. Hellooooo? Neville?" Ginny was amused as she tried to catch his attention, and Hermione was stifling a laugh.

"Oh! Sorry, yes what is it?" Neville finally broke out of his thoughts as he noticed the funny face that Ginny was making.

"I was saying," she began, stretching the last word out, "what are your plans for the summer?" She gave Neville a smile that actually made his heart flutter, and Neville cursed himself for being so easily excited.

"Well, umm, I think I want to go back to my Grans, for a while at least, tend the gardens there and just relax for a while, try to forget about things, you know?" Both girls nodded. "And you?"

"Me? I have no idea, I just want to go home and sleep for now," Ginny laughed. "Something like your summer sounded good, but I don't really have much of a hobby like gardening so I'll probably get bored so maybe I'll help George out at the shop. In fact that's what I'll probably do, I think he'll really need it," she trailed off quietly.

Hermione gave her a sympathetic look, as did Neville, as the mood around the table darkened slightly.

"What about you Hermione?" Neville asked.

She laughed slightly, looking at Ginny with an amused expression. "Well I already told Ginny when you were zoned out, so you missed your chance. Now, it's a secret." She gave a little wink to both of them in general, as Ginny spoke out.

"Well, unless you can guess. Its something that's very Hermione-like." Ginny was beaming again and the dark mood from before was forgotten.

"Well, umm, I have a couple ideas but I admit that one of them doesn't really suit her." Neville looked at both of them as they waited expectantly. "To be honest, after seeing you and… err, Ron last night, I thought that maybe you two would be getting… married," he squeaked out.

Ginny laughed loudly while Hermione cringed and flushed red. "No no no no no Neville, I'm barely 18 as it is. I haven't even finished my education for God's sake, and there's so much I want to do before marriage. I haven't even thought about it. If I get married now there's just too much I would miss." She shook her head and was now grinning at Neville. "Honestly, Nev, why would you think that all?"

Ginny was just recovering from her laughing fit while Neville was blushing fiercely and trying to avoid the gaze of either of the girls. "I said it wasn't very Hermione-like. I just thought, maybe…"

"Trust me, Nev, that's nowhere close to what Hermione has planned for the summer." Ginny was wiping her eyes as she finally relaxed. "Ok guess again, you have two more guesses."

Neville thought about it a little more this time. "Well, I guess you want to go back to your parents right?"

Hermione's face darkened as she looked at Neville. "Well, yes, eventually. But it might not be so easy," she began. "You see before I left last year I performed a memory spell on them to protect them from the war and they went to Australia. To get them back though will take some time as they have no idea who I am and won't return by their own free will. The memory spell has to be reversed and it seems like it's a little more complicated than I anticipated." She looked a little embarrassed but more hurt than anything. "Plus, there's the immigration issue between Ministries which might be a problem, since our Ministry is pretty much fallen right now and will take a while to recover. So unfortunately, I most likely won't be able to see my parents this year, not in the conventional sense at least."

Both Neville and Ginny were quiet as they listened to Hermione. Hermione's voice didn't falter and she didn't seem to be too bothered by it, but they both knew it hurt her immensely.

"I'm sorry Hermione," said Ginny quietly. Neville nodded as he gave Hermione a small smile.

"It's alright. It was my fault and it will be sorted out, just might take more time than anticipated. Anyways, Neville," a smile reappeared on her face, though this one wasn't as bright as the previous ones. "One more guess, and you better get it right. Or else…"

"Oooh or else what?" Ginny asked interestedly.

Hermione shrugged and grinned at Ginny. "Who knows, but you can help me think of a suitable punishment, Ginny."

The two girls shared a sly smile and Neville suddenly felt more nervous. "Err, really Hermione, I don't know. You said it was very Hermione-like, right? Well…." Neville paused as his face contorted in thought. Whatever punishment they would give wouldn't be too bad. Maybe embarrassing, but he'd fought Voldemort for Merlin's sake. This was nothing to be nervous about. He shrugged. "I don't know, organizing and filing the library at the Ministry or something like that?"

The smiles fell off the faces of both Ginny and Hermione, while Neville looked ecstatic when he realized he was right. "How did you know?" Ginny said suddenly.

He grinned and looked at her. "Well, what could be more 'Hermione-like' than that. We all know Hermione loves libraries and well, it just came to me."

"That's no fair," Hermione pouted playfully. "Ginny's clue was too obvious, you cheated."

"Well, he still had to know you pretty well 'Mione," Ginny replied, the smile back on her face.

Hermone smiled again. "I guess. Fine I'll give it to you Nev. Yes that's what I want to do for the summer. Mr. Weasley mentioned it and I volunteered, so hopefully he can get me a job there this summer. He said they might want to use computers to file and organize everything, since its all a mess right now, and that's where I think I can be really useful."

"That sounds pretty interesting Hermione." Neville paused and looked at Hermione, and then Ginny. "Since I won, does that mean I get to punish you two?"

Neville took it easy on them and only made them chug a butterbeer, to which Ginny partook excitedly and even Neville joined himself. Hermione had a little difficulty, causing both Ginny and Neville to errupt with laughter as they watched her, but eventually she managed it to a level that Neville would "accept, but only this time. Next time, the whole bottle had to go down without stopping, and yes, there would be a next time." Hermione only glared playfully and then left to see if Ron and Harry had eaten and to bring them down before the Great Hall closed at 9 o'clock.

"Neville, lets go for a walk, I want some fresh air." Ginny asked Neville as she got up from the table, and Neville gladly accepted.

As they walked outside, Neville surveyed the damage to the castle and to the field, taking in the details that he had not had time for last night. Hagrid's hut was completely demolished, simply a pile of rubble. The grounds itself was scorched and muddy and barren, and nary a blade of grass could be seen. The greenhouses in the distant looked a fair bit better, as the colour green could be seen from it, but they were in bad shape as well. A lot of work would have to be put into them to get them back to how they were before. The castle itself didn't look too different. The Ravenclaw tower had collapsed completely, and large chunks of the wall were missing where Voldemort's spell had exploded, but overall the castle had held up nicely. A lot of work would have to be put into fixing it as well, and Neville knew it would be an expensive and painstaking job.

"Are you thinking about last night?" Ginny asked quietly, stepping closer to Neville and smoothly taking his hand in hers. Neville blushed a bit but quickly gave her hand a squeeze, to which she smiled back.

"I was thinking about how much work is going to be needed to return this place to how it once was. I don't think Hogwarts can ever be as beautiful as it once was. Everything looks dead or dying."

They continued walking in silence, towards the lake where the sun was slowly setting for the night. The grounds was as quiet as the night and every step could be heard where their shoes squelched against the muddy ground. It was an enjoyable silence, a world away from the screaming and the curses and the light display of death from the previous night.

Ginny suddenly turned and gave Neville a quick hug, which he returned wholeheartedly. They pulled apart and, still hand-in-hand, continued walking slowly towards the lake. "I just wanted to tell you that you were really important to me this year and I'm really glad you were here. A lot happened, and you were there through it all and it really helped me. You were amazing this year, Neville, and I just wanted to say thanks to our King." She finished off quietly, looking straight ahead into the descending sun.

Neville gave her hand another little squeeze and crept a little closer. This was the Ginny that he had known this year, the one that he had fought to protect and that had protected him. She had made everything worth it, and he wished some things didn't have to change, but he knew they would. They had all changed, and would continue to do so. A year ago, he didn't love her. Sure, she was in the back of his mind and had been a good friend to him, compared to everyone else, had given him confidence and helped him become someone he liked, someone beyond the clumsy, forgetful Neville of years past. But this year, things were different. He didn't know if he could necessarily say that he didn't love her, because, he probably did.

"Thanks Ginny." Neville smiled. "I really appreciate it. To be honest though, if I told you it would be like this last year at this time, that I would be like this, I wouldn't have believed you. I should have died over this past year. More than once. But you were there for me, and you saved me, and you made me keep going and I would have gone nowhere without you. You were more important than anything this year, Ginny. You revived the DA, you brought back so many people that we were able to fight back."

Ginny wanted to interrupt but Neville didn't let her, continuing to speak. "We went through a lot this year, and I won't forget any of it. I'm glad I had you there with me, there's no one else I would have asked for. A king is nothing without his queen, and I'm glad you were her. So thanks."

Neville smiled embarrassedly, turning away from Ginny as he felt heat course through his body and his face. "You're welcome," she beamed, stopping at one of the last remaining grassy patches by the lake. "Lets sit down here."

Neville complied and sat down, releasing her hand. They both leaned back and watched the sun trickling down behind the lake, lighting the water in a fiery glow of pink and orange.

"Neville, I miss Fred."

Neville gave her a comforting smile as he noted the tears threatening to burst from her beautiful eyes.

"I do too, Gin. Him and George really helped us out during the war, especially with raising morale byway of their news about Harry. He was a hero, Ginny."

Ginny smiled and closed her eyes for a couple seconds, composing herself. "Yes, he was. Just like us."

Neville nodded but didn't say anything, just simply looking out across the lake.

"You are a hero, Neville. You really are. You saved a lot of people, including me."

"I don't feel like one," Neville suddenly began. "I killed people. Sure I saved people, but I killed people too. The mandrakes that I threw into the midst of the Death Eaters, they killed people. The Venemous Tentacula that I released, killed people. That bloody sword, that made me feel so brave and so powerful, it killed so many Ginny. And I felt their bodies against the sword, I knew I had killed them, and all I did was move on to the next one."

"That's not your fault Neville. You did what you had to do." Ginny's voice was almost pleading, not liking the disdainful image by which Neville was portraying himself.

"That doesn't matter, Gin. I've done those things and I've changed as a result. I'm no longer who I was before, and I don't like it. Before, even if I was clumsy and forgetful and stupid, I still knew that I was a good person and I was secretly proud of it. I'd see people lose their tempers and hurt each other and people like Malfoy who gained their pleasures from hurting others, and I was so proud not to be like that. But now, it's like I don't care. You saw how harsh I was at times with the DA, with those younger kids who wanted to join. That's not me, Ginny. I just want to be myself, but its like, I lost myself."

"It's okay, Neville," Ginny said soothingly. Your friends know how sweet of a person you are. _I_ know. Whatever has happened can't be changed, but we want you to be happy and we'll help you. I promise."

"Thanks Ginny." Neville paused for a moment, surveying Ginny's face carefully. She was being truthful to him and he loved her so much at that moment. "I want us to stay friends, I'll be there if you need anything."

"Me too," Ginny said quietly. "I know there's a lot of difficult things to come, for both of us, so I want you to be here for me, just like I'll help you out when you need it." Both of them went quiet as the sun flickered with its last rays of light, struggling to remain above the horizon. "But you're right. We have changed and things really are different. It doesn't feel like the war is over yet, for some reason. I mean I'm relieved that he's dead, but I don't know where to go from here."

"Yeah, there's this feeling stuck in me like it isn't over. Hermione said time will heal things, so I tend to believe her and I think everything will be alright." Neville smiled and Ginny returned it.

"That Hermione is a pretty smart one, isn't she?"

"She's okay," Neville joked. Neville lay back as the sun disappeared with one last flash of light, watching as the sun lit up Ginny's features for one last time. "Maybe we should head back," Neville said quietly.

"Not yet," whispered Ginny. "My mind is so clear right now I just want to enjoy it." And so they lay there for a while, fighting the cold that was beginning to pass over them.

"But what about Harry?" Ginny asks quietly. Neville thinks she's talking more to herself so he doesn't respond, but he feels a tinge of hurt pass through him. "Neville?"

"What about him?"

"Do you know if he's okay? I mean he's been really reclusive and Ron hasn't told me whats up. I feel kind of bad."

"He seemed fine today, when I talked to him." Neville paused, thinking through his words carefully. "He just needs time, Ginny, then you two can be together."

"Yeah," Ginny sighed quietly, and all was quiet again.

Two more minutes passed, and Neville sighed in frustration. _I'm still a coward after all._ "I…I-I think maybe we should head back. It's pretty late, and it's getting cold." _Merlin, Neville, you'll never change._

"Yes we should," Ginny mumbled, not making a move. Neville got up and offered her his hand, which she took, and pulled her up. He took out his wand and cast a quick warming charm over the both of them as he trudged forward, releasing Ginny's hand.

Ginny remained standing as she watched Neville walk. "Neville!" She hurried up to catch up to him, taking his arm and looping hers through his. Neville simply leaned into her, comfortable with the physical contact. "Was there something you wanted to tell me?" Ginny asked sheepishly.

Neville froze, but somehow his feet kept walking and miraculously he didn't stumble. They kept walking for a little while until Neville said, "what makes you think that?"

Ginny shrugged, leaning closer into him. "Your face was all contorted back there, and your mouth kept moving like you were about to say something. I was watching."

Neville blushed furiously as they kept walking.

"Well?" Ginny asked, drawing the word out.

"Well, maybe I wanted to say something."

Ginny tightened her grip on Neville and leaned in expectantly.

"I…I love y-y… loved your hair, when I was looking at it during the sunset." He paused to catch his breathe, and curse himself inwardly. "I know it sounds stupid, but I wanted to tell you that. It feels a little creepy to say, I know, but I loved how your hair glowed there. You looked like some kind of fire goddess, and just… well my imagination went a little wild, that's all." _So much for being brave._

Ginny laughed and Neville felt himself relax, giving his arm a little squeeze. "I can't believe you said that," she said, beaming. "See how much you've come, Nev. Honestly, you're the bravest guy I know, I don't know anyone who would have said that-"

"Because it's stupid," Neville mumbled quietly.

Ginny leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "It wasn't stupid, it was really sweet. Come on, people must be worried about us, we better hurry back."

"Yeah," Neville managed, feeling his spirits soar at the touch of Ginny's soft lips against his skin. They picked up their pace as they passed the greenhouses and approached the castle doors.

"Neville!" Neville and Ginny turned to look at who had called him, subtly letting their arms slide out of each other's grips. It was Professor Sinistra, the astronomy teacher, and she was standing at the doorway of Greenhouse 1, beckoning for them to come.

"Hi professor," said Neville, a little embarrassed at what she might have seen between him and Ginny.

"Come in," she said quietly, in her meek little voice. Sinistra was a dainty lady with long pale blonde hair and a face with sharp features. Her nose was pointed but small, her eyes dark with long lashes, and her lips were a pale pink that made her seem like she was perpetually cold. "Pomona wants to see you Neville. You come in too," she said, beckoning to Ginny.

They walked into the greenhouse, which was much warmer than outdoors, and settled into cosy chairs in Professor Sprout's office. This particular greenhouse had not suffered much damage and was relatively untouched. Sprout sat in a comfy lounging chair, with her leg propped up on a small ottoman that was laced with green and brown vines. "Ah, Neville, its good to see you dear. And you too Weasley." She gave them both a warm, motherly smile which Neville had grown to love.

"Hi professor," he said. "I hope you're feeling better tonight, that was a really bad fall I heard."

"Yes yes," she said, waving her hand in the air exuberantly. "I'll be fine, nothing a little R & R won't take care of." She laughed, seeing their confused faces. "I don't know what it means either, but its something the muggles say, or at least my brother-in-law used to say it whenever someone was hurt."

Sinistra giggled, a girlish little sound that was oddly chilling, as she sat down on another of the comfy chairs. "And I'm here to take care of her so she'll be fine. She really helped me when the astronomy tower was damaged last year so I owe her."

"Anyways, Neville," began Sprout, looking down at a couple papers on her desk. "I wanted to ask you if you wanted a job here over the summer. You're the best person I can think of for the job, as I need someone to help me fix up the greenhouses and the gardens here. You see, with my leg and my old age, there are certain things I won't be able to do and I know you can handle it. You'll be paid, of course, and it will be really good training if you ever want a job in herbology or potions… yes, potions Neville. How many times have I told you that herbology and potions are deeply tied together. Anyways, what do you think?"

Ginny was ecstatic as she looked over at her friend, who was excited but seemingly thinking things through. "I-I'll have to think things through for a bit, and talk to my Gran, but I can't see myself saying no to this offer. Thank you so much for this, it sounds brilliant."

"Perfect!" replied Sprout, beaming at him. "Depending on the nature of the work, we might want you to live here for a couple months, but that will be up to you. Anyways, I look forward to seeing you soon."

"Thanks professor, I'll be here." They said their goodbyes and Neville and Ginny left, quickly rushing back to the castle entrance. They were really late now and Neville could feel sleep pulling at him, but he was also excited as they scampered down the halls. As they rushed into the Gryffindor dormitories and slipped off to bed, Neville couldn't help but feel that he was glad that the war was over, and that hope for the future was at an all-time high.

**End of CHAPTER4**

**[A/N: Another chapter. I didn't expect this to come out so fast but it's here, so yay for the few who care lol. I'm sorry to say I still haven't developed a thorough storyline quite yet, I tried but I ended up just writing this chapter instead. I'm not one for planning and this requires a lot of work, which I don't always have. Anyways, enjoy, and please tell me what you think. I know there are a lot of flaws so far, and it might be a bit boring so far, but I promise things will pick up. Thanks!]**


End file.
